A Cop's Criminal
by avatarstyle4life
Summary: She's a Triple Threat, He's a cop. He'll risk his entire life for her, She'll risk it all for him. Rated T for language. Makorra
1. Chapter 1

Korra pov

Zolt called me to his office for the 3rd time today. That's right I'm a Triple Threat. _What did I do know?_ Lately I have been getting in a lot of trouble. I walked into his office, while he was doing paperwork. "What do you want Zolt?" He looked up. "Sit down Korra." I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told. "Yes?" he smiled an evil little grin. "I have another mission for you." I was calm, but I hated going on mission. _I don't want to hurt anyone else._ "I'm not hurting anyone else, have Shin do it. He enjoys hearing people scream."

I got up to leave. "Sit down Korra." I sighed. "Don't worry dear, you just need to bring two…" he held up two fingers. "…old friends." I raised a brow. "Why?" he smirked. "We just need to see how they're doing, but they won't come here willingly." He leaned back in his chair. "Do you think you can handle that, Korra, my dear?" I sighed. "Yeah, I can handle that." He smirked. "Their names are Mako and Bolin." He snapped his fingers. "Your mission starts now…you can find Bolin in the park." I nodded and headed out.

Mako pov

The police force called me this morning. _They finally found the Triple Threats._ "Let's move out." I yelled. We started heading toward the building. _What was that?_ The other men kept stalking toward the building, but I wanted to know what I saw. _Is that a girl?_ "Hey!" she started to run away. I chased her. "Hey!" I threw blast of fire in front of her causing her to fall. She started to get back up, I ran over and grabbed her arm. "Hey!" she looked scared. I loosened my grip. "Are you okay?" she took a shaky breath. "I-I th-think so." I looked over at the building. "What are you doing out in a place like this. It isn't safe." She looked at the ground. "Nowhere I go is safe." I looked down at her sympathetically. I let go of her arm. "go." She looked up at me surprised. "But don't let me catch you here again." She nodded and ran off, like she was leaving nothing behind…maybe she didn't have anything to leave behind.

Korra pov

I finally made it to the park. Time to accidently-on purpose bump into Bolin. "Look out." He ran into me, hard. _Just like you planned._ "Get off me." He looked confused. He helped me up. "Well in my defense, I did give out a warning." I smiled. "Thanks for helping me up. I'm Korra." He smiled at me. "I'm Bolin."


	2. A Cop's Criminal

Korra pov

Bolin and I have been hanging out for a week, but his brother is always working. Bolin and I were walking back to his apartment to hang out. "Welcome to my beloved home." I laughed a little and walked inside. "Oh by the way, my brother will be home soon, so you'll finally get to meet him." I smiled. "Great." _I really hope his brother is as trusting as Bolin._

Mako pov

I couldn't get that girl I ran into last week out of my head. _Maybe there's a reason for that._ I was on my way home from work. I walked inside my apartment and heard Bolin laughing. _Is there someone else here?_ "Hey Bolin."

Korra pov

I heard the door open. _It must be Bolin's brother, finally._ "Hey Bolin." _Wait a second._ "Is there someone here with you?" _Oh no, no, no, no._ "C'mon Korra, come meet my brother." _I think I already did._ Bolin showed me to the living room to introduce me to his brother. He looked like his jaw hit the floor. "Mako this is Korra, Korra this is Mako." He pinched the bridge of his nose and I just laughed nervously.

Mako pov

Bolin brought his friend out and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. "Mako this is Korra, Korra this is Mako." I pinched the bridge of my nose and I heard her laugh nervously. _You couldn't stop thinking about her and now she's in your house. "_ Yeah we kind of met." Bolin looked confused, but when I looked over at Korra, she looked ashamed, so I decided not to tell Bolin about last week.

"I ran into her on my way to work last week." She looked up surprised. "Um yeah, but we didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves." I nodded. "Well do you guys want to watch a movie?" Korra shrugged ad walked towards the couch. "Sure why not." I walked over to the couch and sat next Korra.

~3 hours later~

Mako pov

I woke up. _We all must have fell asleep during the movie._ I looked over to see Korra asleep on my shoulder, usually I would have freaked out and jumped off the couch, but something about his felt right so I decided to go back to sleep.

I was being shook, I slowly opened my eyes. "Bolin? What are you doing?" he rolled his eyes. "Do you want to take Korra home? We all fell asleep during the movie." I raised a brow. "Why?" he fake coughed and pointed to my shoulder.

She was still sleeping snuggled up against me. I blushed. "Uhh, right." I thought about where I met her. _What is she doesn't have a home._ "She can just stay here tonight." He smirked. "okay." I closed my eyes and drifted back off into sleep.

Korra pov

I woke up to sunlight pouring in from the windows. _Wait, my room doesn't have windows._ I realized there was someone next to me. _Wait a minute._ I looked up just a little bit. _Oh._ I was flush against Mako. "Good morning." I froze. I cleared my throat. "Uhh…hi." I started to get up. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Y-yeah." He sighed. "Korra. You…you…." I looked up at him. "You were crying, basically, in your sleep last night. You kept saying, stop leave me alone." I looked down at the floor. "You don't have to be ashamed Korra." I turned away from Mako. "Korra?" I shook my head. "Korra? Please look at me."

I was starting to cry. He must have heard me because before I knew it he was in front of me. "Korra?" he moved my hands away from my face, but the amazing thing is, I let him. "Korra tell me what's wrong." I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I cried into his chest and he just held me.

Mako pov

I wasn't sure exactly why kora was crying, but I let her cry.

She stopped crying a few minutes ago. She got up really quick. "I got to go." She grabbed her shoes and started walking towards the door. "Korra wait." She went to grab the doorknob. I shot a small blast of fire to stop her hand. "Hey!" I smirked. "I could have done what I did yesterday." She rolled her eyes. "Why?" I rolled my eyes. "Why were you in such a rush?" she put on her poker face. "Was I?" I rolled my eyes. "Korra?" I sounded a little irritated. She looked at the floor. "If I tell you….you'll hate me." I grabbed her hand and her chin to get her to look at me. _I don't know why I just did that._ "I won't hate you." She looked like she would tell me. "I can't." I was a little disappointed. "But I won't leave." I smiled.

Korra pov

Mako called somebody. I think her name was Asami. He hung up the phone. "Is that your girlfriend?" he chuckled. "No, she's just a friend." Around 15 minutes later Asami was there. She came over to me and held out her hand. "I'm Asami, you must be korra." I shook her hand. "yeah." She smiled. "c'mon, let's get you into some clean clothes." I looked over at Mako, but he just shrugged. "Uhh…okay."

~30 minutes later~

Asami realized my style pretty quickly. I was wearing blue ripped skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, and some black converse. I went downstairs. Mako was wearing a white undershirt with a red and black plaid button up shirt (unbuttoned), a red scarf, gray jeans, and black ankle converse. "You ready?" I looked a little confused. "What? You think you got dressed up to stay in the apartment all day." I laughed a little. "Yeah I think I am ready." I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and shook my hair loose. Mako's jaw hit the floor.

Mako pov

My jaw hit the floor. "Mako?" I blinked. "Uhh…yeah….I'm ready." I cleared my throat. "Let's go." Asami giggled. "Good job." I rolled my eyes at the comment.

~15 minutes later~

Asami said she would meet up with us later. "Oh and Bolin's going to meet up with us later." Korra looked lost in thought. "Korra? Did you hear me?" she blinked a few times and looked at me. "Yeah I heard you." She looked back at the ground, I stopped and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"

Korra pov

 _What is wrong with me?_ "Korra?" I looked at him and half-smiled. "Yeah I'm fine…I just….I just have a lot on my mind." He relaxed a little. "okay." We started walking again, but he didn't let go of my hand. "If you need to talk, I'm here." I squeezed his hand. "Thank you." He smiled at me. "Let's go take a walk in the park." I smiled. _Best idea I've heard all day._

We started walking on one of the longest trails in the park.


End file.
